Cat Valentine's Day
by ashyboo02
Summary: A quick oneshot. Not much to it, but watch as the guys get the girls of their dreams.


**A/N: Hello, Victorious loving friends. I decided to provide you all with a Valentine's day story! Its in honor of Cat Valentine, and the fact that Ariana Grande is launching her website on Valentine's Day! (Keep in mind I'm writing this the day before, Valentine's day... if you so happen to be reading this on the 13****th****, Happy Early Valentine's Day! On the 14****th****, Happy Valentine's Day! Any day after that... happy belated Valentine's day!) anyway, I want to wish you all a happy, safe, and filled with love Valentine's day. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my writing, everything copyrighted belongs to the owners. (am I the only one who always rolls her eyes at disclaimers? They just remind me (or us) about how much we want to own Victorious.)**

**Do I ever make sense when writing author notes?**

* * *

_Cat Valentine's Day_

* * *

Cat Valentine smiled happily as she knocked on the door of her best friend Tori's house. The door opened almost immediately. "Hey, Cat." Tori said giving the redhead a hug, before pulling her in the house and up the stairs. "Please tell me you brought something black in those bags." Jade said as the two girls entered Tori's bedroom. Cat giggled, "Of course. I know how to shop for you Jade." Cat placed the shopping bags on the floor. "Is everyone ready for a Cat Valentine's Day makeover?"

"Cat Valentine's day?" Tori asked as she opened up her friends makeup bag. How could such a tiny girl carry so much baggage? "Yes, my last name's Valentine, so I've been calling this day 'Cat Valentine's Day' since I was five. I like it!"

"I don't." Jade said with a smirk. She loved bursting bubbles, almost as much as she liked shaking mysterious items in jars of liquid. She suddenly wished she had her chicken brain with her... "What's that supposed to mean?" Cat cried out, almost near tears. "You know Jade has to be mean." Tori said giving Jade a look. "oh... Makeover time! Tori first!" Tori smiled, as she watched Cat perk up and open one of the bags. "This is for you..." Cat said as she took out the bag's contents. "Wow! Cat I love it!" Tori said smiling hugely at the black flats, blue skinny jeans, and gray top with red lips eating a purple berry, with the words 'MISS SIXTY' across the top and bottom. (I forgot to mention, all outfits pictures are on my profile. You can scroll down to 'clothes my characters wear' and waah-la!) "I'm going to put it on right now!" Tori said running to her bathroom. "This is for you Jade." Cat said giving the teenager a bag. Jade glared at Cat before opening the bag. Her eyes widening. "I...don't hate it." Jade pulled out the dark washed jeans, black leather blazer, and the white tee with a crow on it. "Its Valentine's day... I didn't want you to wear all black, and you can put your combat boots on...so you're more comfortable." Jade hugged Cat, but pulled away just as quickly. Tori emerged from the bathroom. "It fits!" Jade walked to the bathroom, a small smile on her face. "Can I use Trina's bathroom?" Cat asked as she pulled out her simple outfit. It was a pink zebra print ruffled top with rhinestones, and a black skirt. Very girly, and very Cat. "Sure. Go ahead." "After this we'll do each others' makeup! I can't wait for the Kick Back!"

* * *

"Where's Jade?" Robbie asked as he and Andre walked up to Beck. "She's with Tori and Cat."

"How did that happen?" Andre asked, surprised. "Cat wanted to give makeovers."

"Isn't she amazing?" Robbie asked as he began to think about the love of his life. "When are you going to tell her that you have feelings for her?" Beck asked. "The same time Andre tells Tori he loves her."

"And that'll be...?" Beck looked at Andre.

"The same time you beg Jade to get back with you." Andre answered, he scanned the back side of their school. Looking to see who had come to the Kick Back. His eyes stopped searching, and his mouth fell open as he was stunned. "They're here." Beck and Robbie turned their gaze towards where Andre stared, their own eyes widening.

Jade, Tori, and Cat stood, and watched as everyone around them took a few glances in their direction. They walked towards the guys, trying to ignore all the hoots and hollers coming their way. "Jade, can I talk to you?" Beck asked taking her by the hand and walking off in a different direction. "Tori, I have something to tell you..." Andre began as he intertwined his fingers through her hand, pulling her toward the dance floor. "Hi." Robbie said looking into Cat's eyes. Her eye liner was white, and her mascara was tinted pink, making her brown eyes stand out more. Robbie loved her eyes. "You look...stunning."

"Thank you Robbie." Cat said smiling, her one dimple showing. Robbie took a deep breath. "There's something... I've been meaning to tell you."

"Yes?"

"Well...that stage kiss we had..."

"Was a year ago."

"Yeah, and well, I kinda can't get it out of my mind. I like you Cat Valentine. A lot." Robbie blurted out, instantly regretting it.

"I like you too Robbie... a lot."

* * *

Andre looked Tori in her eyes. "I have to get something off my chest." he began, she smiled, helping his nerves go away. "We've been together for months now, and I think it's time I tell you that... I'm in love with you. I always have been, and I always will be. I love you Tori."

"I love you too, Andre."

* * *

"You look gorgeous Jade." Beck said looking into her eyes. She rolled them, "What do you want, Beck?"

"TO admit that I was stupid. I didn't want to break up with you. I was just angry that you don't trust me, and... I took that anger out on you in the wrong way. I'm sorry. I love you."

"Well... I don't hate you."

"That's my girl." A smile came to Jade's lips as she hugged him. He returned the hug happily.

**

* * *

**

A/N: this is probably one of the worst stories I have ever written... oh well, I don't care. Happy Valentine's Day! If you want you can flame this. It's pretty bad, I was just playing around on my friends Stardoll account, so I needed something to display the outfits I created. Does that make sense? Do I really ever make sense?... whatever, bye everyone.


End file.
